


theres no getting rid of me

by lemonkisses



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonkisses/pseuds/lemonkisses





	theres no getting rid of me

i dont think you understand, i love the way the things are right now! i dont need any love in return. ill just live on you and you alone, wherever you go i will. you helping me up from my curled up state, trembling and feeling your warmth press up against mine. theres no doubt. no matter what. ill always be there. i dont care about anything else as much as i do for you.


End file.
